You Can Fly
by Kristy.NicolePan21
Summary: As everyone knows Wendy returned home after her adventures in Neverland but what if she grows to be a teen and realizes growing up is not what she expected? Will Peter come back or will he still be angry that she didnt stay with him from the get-go? Read and write me a review telling me if you would like me to continue...First fanfic btw PS: Never Grow Up!:)I OWN NOTHING ALL DISNEY
1. Prologue: I'll Never Forget You, Peter

You Can Fly

A tear silently feel down Wendy's check as the view of the Clock Tower came into sight. That's where they had rested after Peter taught the children to fly and he showed them the second star to the right. Memories of their adventures in Neverland start to fill her head and more tears flow out as well. Wendy gazes out at her two brothers still pretending to the pirates and running around the flying pirate ship.

"Oh to be that young." She thinks to herself. She is only 13 years of age but a girl of 13 has many responsibilities and she knows this. All children must grow up, that is, except one. She turns around and looks at the ship's young captain. Peter stands tall and proud with his choppy red hair poking out from under Hook's hat that Pan had stolen before Hook fled. The angered captain had lost to Pan yet again and was busy running from a crocodile when Wendy last saw the ole codfish. Peter was so fearless no matter what. He would always fly in and save the day with that foolish grin on his freckled face and his dagger in hand.

The longer she stares at the hero, the harder it becomes to make her decision. As much as she would love to stay in Neverland, her responsibilities drag her back down to London. She needs to start becoming a proper lady who doesn't tell foolish stories about flying orphans and jealous fairies. Wendy looks down at her bare feet on the wooden floor of the ship. In her modest opinion, shoes are drastically overrated. She loved the sense of freedom that came with the feeling of her feet running through the dirt or tall grass.

"Stop those thoughts, silly girl!" she scolds herself. Mother and Father need her at home to care for her brothers and help host parties and other English activities that qualify one as a lady.

"WENDY!" Peter shouts and waves her up to him. She slowly walks towards the back of the ship.

"What will I tell him?" the wheels are turning in her head as she reaches him. "Yes, Peter?"

"Come here." He takes her hand and guides it to the steering wheel. "Try steering for a bit."

"Oh Peter, I don't know how to-"

"Hush and I'll teach you." Pan stands behind her with his large hands over her dainty ones, slowly controlling her and the ship. Wendy starts to relax with his hands on hers.

"Why can't it be like this forever?" She wishes.

"It can if you stay with me." Peter answers; startling Wendy who was unaware she had wished aloud.

She pulls away from the wheel and says,"Peter don't ask me to do that."

"Why not, Wendy!?", Peter asks rather harshly, "The boys can stay with your parents until they grow as old as you and me, then we can come back for them. Come on, Wendy, don't you want to free yourself of all responsibilities and worries."

"Yesss.." she thinks to herself, careful to not let this thought slip through her mouth like the last one did. "Peter, I want to. Believe me, I do, I just CANT. I have parents, Peter! People who care about me! You had no one when you went to Neverland!"

She realizes the curtness of her words when Peter looks at her shocked, that she would bring up him being an orphan. He turns away and walks to the edge of the ship. "Peter, Im sorry! I didn't mean to-"

"God dammit Wendy! I care about you why isn't that enough?! Am I not good enough or something?!" and with that he kicks the side of the flying boat and storms into Hook's study.

John and Michael had noticed the quarrel by now and John, being the eldest brother ran to take control of the ship. He and Wendy made quick eye contact but she pulled away her glance when she saw the glimpse of want for Neverland in his deep blue seas. They were as blue as the waters in Mermaid Lagoon, both in color and sadness.

Wendy walks down to the front of the boat and drops her face into her hands to stop her tears. "It isn't fair that I have to make this decision for me and my brothers." Is all she thinks about. Several minutes go by. She finally pulls up her head and sees her house not far away. The tears come rolling down her face even quicker now. She truly doesn't want to leave that land, the Lost Boys, mermaids, Indians, and mainly Peter. The two had grown quite fond of each other.

"Uhm," Peter coughs to get Wendy to turn around," I wanted to apologize for snapping at you earlier-". His apology is cut off by Wendy throwing herself into his arms. Peter Pan wraps his arms around her tightly and closes his eyes making the most of his numbered minutes with his one and only Lost Girl.

Peter flies in the nursery with Michael in his arms; the little tike had fallen asleep during the last few minutes of the boat ride. After Peter, in flies John who immediately goes to his bed to fall asleep. Lately he has been sleeping on scratchy pine needles so the cloud-like mattress is heavenly to his aching body. Another reason John wants to fall asleep so soon is to avoid a painful goodbye with Peter Pan. Peter had become like an older brother to John and Michael in the past days yet John didn't want to break into tears in front of him. Wendy slowly flew in their room and landed on the window seat. Peter was struggling to pull back Michael's covers and not disturb his deep slumber. Wendy floated over to the red headed boy and helped. Once Peter laid Michael down and tucked the covers in around him, he stared at the babe's sweet sleeping face. Wendy noticed a single tear slide down Peter's pain-stricken face and splash gently on Michael's sleep shirt. Then Peter surprised Wendy by reaching out his hand to stroke Michaels's soft blonde hair. She had been oblivious to how close her brothers had gotten to Pan until now.

"Peter," She whispers. He keeps his head down and walks over to the window seat.

"Do you remember when I came in this window that night?" he asks as he stares out at the city below them.

"Oh yes, Peter. I don't think I will ever forget."

"That's good. Wendy do me a favor and never forget because forgetting-," He chokes back tears," Means going away. Forever."

Wendy sits down next to him and touches his arm, " Peter, I could never forget you."

Pan turns and looks her in the eyes, taking in his last moments with her effortless beauty. He remembers her telling something unknown to him when they first met. Something about a kiss.

"Wendy,"

"Yes, Peter?"

"Close your eyes."

She obeys.

"I'm going to give you a kiss." And with that he takes her hand and places the kiss that she gave him the night the first met in her open palm.

When she opens her eyes and sees it, a bittersweet tear falls. "Now you close your eyes."

He obeys for the first time in his life.

"I'm going to give you a kiss too." He holds out his hand, expecting a thimble to be placed in his palm like he did with her. Instead, Wendy places her hand in his and leans in. Lips meet lips. She slowly pulls back and opens her eyes as Peter opens his. He smirks and then pulls Wendy in for another kiss. Their sorrowful tears run into the others. Slowly, Peter pulls away and steps out the window refusing to let himself turn around to catch one last look of his Lost Girl.

Wendy props her head up with her elbow resting on the window sill. She smiles as she sees a cloud shaped like a ship float over the full moon. She sighs and whispers,

"I'll never forget you, Peter Pan."

"_**I won't forget you either, Lost Girl.**_" thinks Peter as he listens from the side of window.


	2. Chapter 1: Growing Up

_**Thank you to those who have sent me reviews they mean so much to me Sorry I haven't written more chapters, I was busy with final exams because high school sucks XD So here is Chapter 1, please R and R! **_

_**Oh, Don't Forget To Never Grow Up **_

Wendy falls back against her bedroom door and tries to hold in the tears welling up in her eyes. No one understands her. She feels like she doesn't belong in England and she knows this to be true. The more she thinks, the sadder she becomes. Finally, she gives up and collapses to the floor. Her long curly hair drapes over her face like a curtain as she sobs into her arms which are propped up on her knees.

Thoughts of today's misfortunes overflow her memory while she cries. First, there was the sudden down pour of rain as she walked to school. She was in her new dress which she was very proud of and when it started to drizzle, Wendy tried to run to make it to school before it stormed. Her heels were too hard to run in and she tripped, thus ripping her dress. By the time she made it to her class, she was 15 minutes late and was soaking wet. The class erupted in laughter at the sight of her completely drenched and her dress torn.

Then later at lunch, she was tricked into sitting in a plate of mashed potatoes. More laughter followed her as she took off to the bathroom, where she spent the rest of her school day.

Wendy left school later than everyone else in order to avoid more humiliation. She crept along in alleys where no one would recognize her. As she turned onto her street, three girls and two boys appeared in front of her.

"Look at the poor girl, so lost." One red haired young lady jabbed at her.

"Maybe she's looking for her friend, whats his name?" One of the boys sneered.

"Yeah, what is it, Wendy?" Another girl said as she circled around her.

"If you will just excuse me-" Wendy had said, coldly, as she tried to walk past them.

The larger boy gripped her shoulder and stopped her from walking, "Tell us, Wendy." He whispered in her ear.

"Move, you bastard." She whispered back.

The girls gasped then chuckled. "Wendy, ladies don't talk like that."

"Did he teach you to talk like that?" the other boy joked.

"No. But he did teach me _this._" Wendy snapped and threw a sudden punch, hitting the boy straight in the nose. The other one grabbed her and held her arms behind her back. She yelped in pain.

"Let me go!" She shouted.

"Call for him," The red head girl commanded Wendy, "Maybe he will save you."

"Say his name, girl!" the boy holding her arms shook her, making her cry out.

Tears slipped down her face as she silently whispered, "P-Peter."

"Peter what?!"

"Peter Pan!" Wendy shouted in pain as he twisted her arm back farther.

"Leave her alone!" John started running to the group to get his sister.

The gang dropped her and ran away. Within seconds, John was at Wendy's side.

"Wendy, dear, are you alright?" He asked frantically.

He helped her stand and she brushed herself off. "I'm fine, John" she tries not to cry in front of her 16 year old brother.

He looked at her, knowing she is far from fine, but doesn't say anything else as he walked her home.

Once inside the Darling abode, Wendy asked, "Where are Mother and Father?"

"Father is working late and Mother is playing bridge at the Brochares'."

"Good, it would not be well for them to see me like this." She sighed and sat down on the sofa.

John sits down beside her and pulls out a cigarette. Wendy takes one as well and pulls out her own lighter to ignite it. She pulls off her high heels and wiggles her toes to bring back their feeling. Pulling her hair pin out, her gorgeous curls fall down and she tosses them over her shoulders. Exhaling slowly, she slouched and put her feet up on the coffee table.

"A lady if I ever see one." John chuckled.

"Shut your mouth. I'm tired of being a lady."

"I can tell."


	3. Chapter 2: Not What I Hoped It Would Be

John stares at his sister. She is 18 now and as beautiful as always. Her hair is the color of honey and it falls to her petite waist. She has such a bright smile but John hasn't seen much of it lately. Wendy puts up a good act of pretending not to miss him but John knows she does. The only jewelry she wears is a silver thimble around her neck. Peter's kiss.

"Wendy?" John asks quietly.

"Hmm?"

"Why don't you just tell them that he is not real?"

Wendy's jaw dropped and she stared at her brother.

"That's what they want you to say, just say it, be done with this teasing nonsense." John says sharply.

"John, you know he's real."

John stood up and walked to the other side of the room. "I remember your stories, Wendy. I was young. I could have easily imagined-"

"STOP IT, JOHN, STOP IT THIS INSTANT!" Wendy was on her feet and was yelling at her brother.

"Come on, Wendy! Admit, you wonder if it was real sometimes too."

Her hands flew to the object around her neck and she smiles vaguely. "No, I don't. I believe in him! I really do!"

"Ugh Wendy!," John throws his hands in the air," You don't get it?! If he is real then where is he?! Why hasn't he come back for you?! Face it, Wendy, Peter Pan is NOT real."

Wendy is shocked and angry at the same time. She throws her cig down and stomps out the flame on the hardwood floor. Then she runs up the stairs to her room and slams the door.

Wendy falls back against her bedroom door and tries to hold in the tears welling up in her eyes. No one understands her. She feels like she doesn't belong in England and she knows this to be true. The more she thinks, the sadder she becomes. Finally, she gives up and collapses to the floor. Her long curly hair drapes over her face like a curtain as she sobs into her arms which are propped up on her knees.

After drying her tears, she stands and walks over to the window. While keeping her gaze on the second star to the right, she unhinges the lock. Slowly, Wendy steps out onto the ledge. She looks down at the ground beneath her and wonders how much it would hurt to fall. Her tears start to form again and her breaths become shaky.

_Jump.___A voice in her head whispers. It reminds her off when she was forced to walk the plank by Hook and his crew. She had held her head high and jumped off the wooden plank but Peter Pan was there to catch her. And now he wasn't. He hadn't been here for five years.

Wendy takes a deep breath as she points her head towards the second star.

_After all, _she thinks, _to die would be an awfully big adventure. _And with that thought, she jumps.


	4. Chapter 4: Watching My Lost Girl

She was gorgeous. Always had been and always will be. Her hair was the color of sweet honey and it cascaded down her back stopping a few inches above her hips. It curled perfectly and bounced lightly as she walked down the street. She mostly wore it pinned up, to my dislike. Most nevertheless, she still beamed with radiant beauty.

Yes, her hair was amazing, but it was her eyes that truly drove me mad. They were the lightest of blues with specks of gold dancing around her pupil. The outer ring of the blue was much darker of a shade which made the light blue stand out as much as I would in English society.

Wendy was beautiful but she didn't seem to know that. She wasn't happy anymore and as much as I hate to admit, that was probably my fault. She missed me a lot and I could tell. She would cry out her window for me to come back and take her to Neverland. But what she didn't understand if that I wanted to answer her calls, I wanted more than anything to take her to Neverland, but I couldn't. She was home, where she had chosen to be. She was growing up and all though aging did really flatter her, I had to keep my distance and honor her decision, even if she regretted it.

I was growing up too. I hate admitting it but I am. Spending every day in England and every night in Neverland had caused me to age to about 19. My red hair had faded to a dark blonde with hints of red that can only be seen in the bright sunshine. My muscles were more noticeable and made it appear that I was always flexing when I wasn't. I still had my cocky smile, as Wendy lovingly called it, but like her I didn't smile much. How could I when the person who makes me smile never did; it seems all she did was cry which made me as well.

I watch her. All day. As she walks to school, I'm hovering above her. When shes in school, I am sitting on top of the schoolhouse playing my panpipes. And on her walk home, I fly slightly in front of her so I can see her sweet face.

The other people who she goes to school with are awful. They tease and bully her to wits end. I watch with fire in my eyes barely holding back. For example, today she was walking home and a gang of "proper" English teens attacked her. They twisted her arm behind her back and forced her to call out my name. I was sick and tired of watching from the sidelines, and was on my way to pummel those fools when John interfered.

I hadn't seen John in quite some time and I thought he was another one coming to join in the torture at first. He was very tall and had neatly combed his rather short hair back. He looked muscular compared to the scrawny kid I remembered. In fact, if it weren't for the black circle glasses he still wore, I would most likely of beat him up real good too.

So when I realized who he was, I swerved to the right and landed on top of a building which gave me a clear view of the group, in case John needed back up. So I waited, growling low at the pitiful excuse of English society. When John had Wendy to her feet and was walking her home, I flew ahead and hide in my usual spot right outside a window.

From my spot, I could see all of the Darling's living room and the staircase leading the children's room. In walked John and the miserable Wendy with her torn dress and hair tousled. She was still the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. She slumped and sat down on the couch smoking a cigarette, like a proper Lost Girl instead of a proper English girl.


	5. Chapter 5: Believing is Key

**Okay so I tried to make this a longer chapter because the last few have been rather short because I have written them in my hour of free time. In case you are confused, after chapter 2, I switched POVs to Peter Pan's. I just thought it would create a good change for the story. Write me a review and let me know that you like the POV change I think you guys will really enjoy this chapter because I finally let you all know what happens to poor Wendy. It is again in Peter's POV starting where John and Wendy are arguing after her tussle with the teens from her school. Please review asap to let me know I should continue and update. If I get enough requests, I might post another chapter tonight! **

**Love to all my readers and of course, **_**NEVER Grow Up**_**.**

Chapter 5:

Suddenly, Wendy jumped to her feet and was yelling something at her younger brother. The walls of the Darling house were too thick for me to make out what she was saying. Thinking quickly, I flew to the other side of the home and ducked under an open window sill on the roof.

"-THIS INSTANT!" Shouts Wendy as I catch the end remarks of her outburst. I wonder what she would be so upset at John about. After all, he was the one who had saved her from the most recent attack.

"Come on, Wendy! Admit, you wonder if he was real sometimes too." John yelled back. _He. _Was the guy they were referring to me? I swallow hard and feel a tear start to form in my eye. I had been away far too long; Wendy had forgotten me. I started to crawl away, not wanting to hear another harsh reminder of leaving Wendy alone.

I took one last glance at who used to be my Wendy and see her grab at something that was hanging around her neck loosely. My kiss. She still had it! The silver thimble was tied tightly around a matching silver chain.

I swiftly hurried back to my position under the window.

"No, I don't. I believe in him! I really do!" persisted Wendy. Her blue eyes, which were slightly closed in a sharp glare, sparkled with desire to speak her mind. Man, was she amazing. Her hair was messy and uncontrollable yet she looked like a brave warrior who only fought with her strong words. Her jaw was set slightly to the side in anger with her cigarette burning like her anger. Her fists were clenched as if she was considering taking a swing at her little brother.

"Ugh Wendy!," John throws his hands in the air," You don't get it?! If he is real then where is he?! Why hasn't he come back for you?! Face it, Wendy, Peter Pan is NOT real."

Not real. Not real! My chest scrunched in pain as if my heart had heard what John said. I let out a silent yelp of pain and tried to inch away from the window but the pain was too strong. I slipped on some rain water from earlier today and I ended up face down on the ground.

My ribs stung and my heart was still tightening in my chest. I rolled around unable to control my pain. John had hurt me and was blissfully unaware of it. Whenever someone says they don't believe in me, I feel awful pains and they don't stop unless they change their mind.

The fall from the roof had worsened my agony by a lot. I cry out then curse myself. I can't let anyone hear me.

"I think the yell came from over here!" I hear some people running to my aid. Damn, I feared this would happen. I prop myself up and manage to shakily fly to the roof. Hiding around the corner, I peeked at the concerned people. They were searching around the ground for anyone who looked like they needed attention. I chuckled quickly at their confused looks as they walked away.

Another round of pain came surging through my chest. I drop to the roof and cry into my arm. The pain is indescribable and unlike anything I had ever experienced. Unexpectedly, I hear John crying from the window. I glance in and hear him say, "I'm such a fool. You are real, Peter."

Instantly the pain in my heart ceases to exist yet I still feel the sting in my ribcage. Had he seen me? Is that what changed his mind? He was looking out at the stars, searching for Neverland, in the opposite direction of me. He sighs and lies down on the couch. He reaches out a hand a picks up a smashed cigarette from the ground and puts it in an ashtray along with his own. Was the crushed one Wendy's? Where had she run off to?

My accident had pulled me away from Wendy outburst and now I panicked to find her. She had left awfully upset. I had to find her. Assuming she took off for her room, I crawl to her window sill. As soon as I reached it, it suddenly flew open. I jumped and leapt to the top of the window so I could stay out of sight. Wendy's golden hair reached out and the wind blew it back. I could hear soft sniffles as if she had been crying.

Slowly, she crawls out on to the ledge and stands to her feet. What the hell was she thinking? She could die doing this. Wendy looks to the second star and sighs, "Oh, Peter."

_I'm here, Wendy._ Peters thinks to himself. _I've always been here._

She starts to cry again and it scares me because she was starting to shake too much to keep her balance. This was my entire fault; I shouldn't have left her alone for so long. Tears swell in my eyes and I close them tightly to keep them inside. Her cries worsen and I open my eyes to make sure she is still maintaining her balance. Then all of a sudden, Wendy jumps.

My heart stops and my head spins but there is no time for that. Despite the harsh pain I still feel in my ribs, I know the pain of losing Wendy will hurt much MUCH more. Without another thought, I take off after her falling body. Flying faster than I ever have, I swoop down and catch her in my arms, moments before she could hit the concrete. However, I couldn't save myself from the impact of the rescue and before I could fly up the opposite direction, I crashed into the ground with Wendy in my arms.

"PETER!" is all I hear as I slip out of conciseness.


	6. Chapter 6: No Longer a Little Boy

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! I hope you enjoy this chapter. It is one of my longer ones and just in case you don't pick up on it; It is in Wendy's POV. Well I'm off to party hard. (Ha, not really). I wish you all a safe and happy new year and may 2014 be one of your best years yet! **

**Forget them. Forget them all. Have a great year despite whatever is thrown at you! Love!**

Chapter 6:

"PETER!" I scream. He had appeared out of nowhere and saved me from my attempt. With swift cleverness he had flown after me and caught me seconds before I hit the concrete. But the fool wasn't quick enough to shoot back up and now he lay upon the ground all sprawled out.

Peter looked much different. His bright auburn hair had become a dirty blonde with spots of red here and there. It still curled to my delight. He had gotten a lot stronger and his muscles were easily visible. His blue eyes were hidden from me by his eyelids but I could tell it was him. My Peter had grown up. He looked to be about 19 years old; though he had lived much longer than that.

One of his arms was twisted backwards and it looked limp. His face had received numerous scraps from the fall. He still wore his leafy outfit that barely covered his chest so I could see the dark bruises around his ribcage without difficulty.

"Come on, Peter, wake up!" I lightly smacked the side of his face. He turned and moaned slightly. I needed to get him inside so I could tend to his wounds.

"JOHN!" I shout for my brother. I waited a few moments but got no response. I was going to have to carry Peter in on my own.

"Peter, listen to me. I am going to bring you inside so I can care for your injuries. I need you to try to stand but I will support your weight. Come on, you can do it." He didn't open his eyes but he tried to sit up.

"That's it, Peter." I stand over him and pull him to his feet from under his arms. The left one hangs limp at his side.

Once he is on his feet, I pull his good arm over my shoulders and put my arm behind his back to help him walk.

"Alright, we are going to try a few steps. Are you ready?" He stays silent but I decide to just start walking. I take a step then nudge him with my arm to get him to put a foot forward. He grunts then places his right foot in front of his left. He cringes and yelps then falls to his knees bringing me down with him.

I groan as I hit the ground then say, "It's alright. We will try again, come on." And I use all of my strength to pull him back to his feet. I gasp and breath heavy but I won't give up on him.

Hurrying, I make quick steps so he has no choice but to keep up. He is breathing hard too but he still has his eyes shut tight and I notice some blood coming from his mouth. This makes me walk faster and stronger to get him to my bed as soon as possible.

When we reach the front steps, I realize this is going to be a problem. "Hold on to me, Peter." I feel his grip on my shoulder tighten. I slowly pick up my foot and place it on the first step. With my next step, I pull him up with me. He bites his lip to hold in his pain, causing it to bleed even more.

We trudge up the stairs this way until we finally reach the door. I turn the handle and into the foyer we walk. John is asleep on the couch; no wonder he couldn't hear me earlier.

"John, wake up!" I hiss. He moans in his sleep and turns over. He is such a deep sleeper. "Alright, Peter, I need to wake up John to help us. I am going to lean you against this pillar to support yourself." He nods and I slowly rest him against one of the pillars that holds up our house. Then, I race over to John.

"John, John! Wake up for Gods sake!" I say as I shake him violently.

"Damn, Wendy! What is it?" He sits up angrily then he sees Peter In the corner, shaking to hold himself up.

"Is that-"

"Yes, John. And he is hurt badly; can you help me carry me to my bed?"

John gives me a curious look but nods. We run to Peter and each grab an arm. Peter screams in pain and falls to the tile floor. _Shit! I forgot to warn John about Peter's broken arm. _I scold myself.

"Not that arm, John! It's broken!" We bend down and get Peter back to a standing position.

"How can I help him walk?" John asks, feeling helpless.

Then a quiet hoarse voice speaks, "Just use my arm, I-I can take it."

Peter had finally spoken and his voice had changed a lot; It much deeper and manly. It also sounded pained but strong at the same time. John gently obeyed and placed Peter's limp arm around his shoulders then reached behind his back like mine to carry Peter. I glanced up and Peter and saw tears leaked out of his eyes that were clamped shut.

Slowly John and I started towards my room. We barely managed the endless stairway, each letting out tired shouts. Peter was growing weaker by the moment, making it harder on my brother and me. Finally, we reached my bedroom and hurried Peter to unmade bed. Using our last bit of strength, we picked him up and laid him in bed. With wasting another moment, I panted to John to go get bandages and a wet cloth. He obeyed and ran off without showing a speck of fatigue. I, myself, was beat. Collapsing beside my hero, I catch my breath and a few minutes of sleep before Peter suddenly cried out.

I jump up and check over him to see what is wrong. He looks like he was only having a nightmare.

"Peter." I whisper as I lightly shake him. "Wake up; 'Tis only a nightmare. I'm here now. "

He moans then quietly gets his breathing back to normal. Around this time, John runs in with my requested items. I immediately place the washcloth over Peter's forehead to calm him down. Once I'm sure he is in a deep peaceful sleep, I start to work on his injuries.

Starting with his arm, I wrap it in tightly then create a makeshift sling to hold it still. Then, I dab some ointment on his cuts and scrapes. The redness surrounding them goes down and the dried blood disappears as well. Staring at his bruised ribs, which I assume are broken, I decide to wrap them with bandages too. I slowly lift his middle up and he grunts in his sleep so I quickly bind his ribcage.

Deciding he was in good enough condition, I let him sleep on. I couldn't help but stare at his built body. He was defiantly not a little boy anymore. He looked like a man now. I start to nod off while thinking about him but shook it off. I need to watch over him like he would watch over me if I was in his position. He was so handsome… and with that thought I drifted off into an unpreventable slumber.


	7. Chapter 7: Reunited

**Alrighty, this is a pretty mushy chapter because I had to include the boys and Peter's reunion. Also, this is probably the last chapter I am going to write for a while because I have a big game coming up and as much as I would prefer to be writing instead of warming the bench, I owe my time to my team. However, If I receive enough requests I might throw in a really really long chapter to tide you guys over until after the game. ;) consider my offer and write me some reviews! I'm starting to feel unloved Enjoy this chapter, It made me tear up while writing it**

"**Proud and insolent youth," said Hook, "prepare to meet thy doom." "Dark and sinister man," Peter answered, "have at thee." **

**(hehe foreshadowing ^)**

Chapter 7:

I awoke to find Wendy sitting next to the bed, resting her head on her arms, as she sleeps quietly. She is gorgeous. I reach out my hand to stroke her cheek when pain shoots through my body. Cringing, I look at my left arm and notice it is covered in bandages and a sling. What happened?

Scattered memories of Wendy flying; no she was falling and I was flying after her, fill my mind. That's right Wendy jumped out of her window and I caught her. But, I guess I couldn't save us both from the fall. My head throbs and my lip stings as I lightly touch it. I was pretty beaten up.

Wendy seemed unharmed which is a great thing. Her golden hair is tucked behind her ears and she is still in her torn dress, but it has more mud on it than before. She looks so peaceful; she was almost smiling in her sleep.

I looked over myself once more and noticed thick bandages around my middle. Was I shot? Then I remembered the fall from the roof earlier. Terrific, the prince of Neverland had a broken arm AND ribs. Not to mention my dashing good looks were now hidden by cuts that would most likely become scars.

Wendy stirred in her sleep, bringing my worries back to her. Using my good arm, I reached down around her waist and pulled her into the bed. She was dead asleep and her change of position didn't wake her. How did I get inside? She couldn't possibly have carried me all the way… John! That's it! He had come and helped her bring me to her room. But she had managed to get me to the foyer, which was quite an impressive feat.

She started murmuring something inaudible then, as is by force of habit, curled up and rested her head on my shoulder with her arm draped softly over my injured chest. I was startled by this display of affection and froze with my hand in air, unsure where to put it. I hesitantly placed my arm around her and wrapped my hand over her side.

Feeling very comforted, I decided to close my eyes as well. Maybe I could catch a few more Z's before she woke up. After all, we had both had a very eventful day. I had just started to doze off when I felt a sudden jab at my hurt arm. "Ouch!" I hissed quietly yet angrily. I opened my eyes and saw a boy who looked surprisingly a lot like a younger me.

"Michael?" I whisper.

His blue eyes lit up at the sound of my voice then they hardened quickly.

"What are you doing with my sister?" He asks trying to sound strict and protective.

"Nothing, Michael, I promise. I am just holding her."

"Why?" He pouts.

"Well, uhh, see, uhhh, she and I were tired. We had a bad fall earlier. That's why my arm is hurt." I was actually nervous and worried about a puny 13 year old.

"That doesn't explain why she is in your arms."

"Well umm no it doesn't. She just looked uncomfortable in that chair so I put her _next_ to me. She kinda put herself _around_ me. I only laid my hand around her-"

"Just don't try anything with her, Pan." The way he spit my name out made me miss the little toddler I remembered from years ago.

"Is everything alright, Michael?"

"No, Peter, its not. You haven't been here for five years! FIVE YEARS, PETER!," He shouted, alarming me. I couldn't believe I was about to be lectured by a kid. "Now, you just fly in here and Wendy swoons over you as if you never left. Well, maybe she forgot all the times she cried her eyes out over you or got bullied senselessly over believing in a soaring orphan, but I didn't. I dried every tear and comforted her every night she broke down while you were back in Neverland, without a care in the world."

He was truly fuming. Michael's blonde hair was slicked back but in his fit of rage, a section of hair had fallen in front of his eyes. His eyes were identical to mine, a blueish green that resembled the rare seaweed that grew in Neverland. He had thick eyelashes that only brought my attention to his eyes even more. He was about 5 feet and 8 inches tall and was as slender as a twig. Showing a few small muscles in his arms, he had he fists balled up in resentment of my body so close to his sisters.

"Michael, let me explain. I never left you or your sister. I stayed hidden all day for five years. At night I would return home and tend to my duties as Prince of Neverland, then race back here in the morning. I couldn't let Wendy see me no matter how badly I wanted her to. She had wanted to grow up. I couldn't stand in the way of what she wanted so badly."

"But didn't you see, Peter? Growing up is not what she expected!" Michael seemed slightly less angered and more at a loss to understand why I didn't speak to his sister all these years.

"I thought it would get better. I'm sorry Michael, I truly am. I hated having to stay away from a family who I loved so much."

Michael stared at me. I had said it. The "L" word.

"Peter? You loved us?" He had tears leaking out of his eyes.

"I still do." I whispered as tears poured from my eyes too. When did I become such a softie? Wendy and her brothers did this to me. I did really love them. The boys were like my sons and Wendy their mother; just like the game we used to play with the Lost Boys.

Michael threw himself into my arms and even though the pain in my chest from my ribs was excruciating, I enjoyed the embrace.

"We love you too, Peter," said John as he walked in the room. I knew someone was outside the door eavesdropping. I gave him a smile and he rested his hand on my shoulder.

Wendy moved her head around, nuzzling up closer to me. Both boys gave me a quick threatening look which softened into one of approval. I smiled and leaned my head against Wendy's. As I closed my eyes, I saw the boys creep quietly out of the bedroom.

"I love you, Wendy." I softly whisper in her ear. She smiles in her sleep and holds onto me a little tighter. It was the perfect moment with my Lost Girl, until the window suddenly flew open and I heard a familiar devilish laugh.

"Hello, Boy."


	8. Chapter 8: Brazil

**I think this has been the longest chapter I have yet written and all of yall can thank my best friend for that. There were several times tonight when I said that seems like enough and she urged me to keep writing. (Its also her birthday today so HAPPY BIRTHDAY!) She encourages me to keep doing what I love and I'm happy to have her for a friend! So I dedicate this chapter to her because she deserves it. I hope you all enjoy this extremely actionpacked and descriptive chapter of You Can Fly! This is for you, Brazil! **

"**So come with me, where dreams are born, and time is never planned. Just think of happy things, and your heart will fly on wings, forever, in Never Never Land!" **

Chapter 8:

The villain was standing in the corner, his face hidden by darkness, but I could make out his silhouette. His long ratty hair cascaded past his skeletal shoulders and stopped just beneath his under arms. His stature was tall and lanky. The captain had his hand on his hip with his fingers lingering around the sword which was fastened to his waist by a burlap belt. The color of his coat was undistinguishable in the pitch darkness of the night. It reached past his knees and was unbuckled but was held slightly closed by the belt. His other hand was missing and in its place was a hook glistening in the blackness.

The figure moved across the room to where the moonlight shone in the window, producing the only light that was in the bedroom. Once he was in full view, I could easily see his bloodshot eyes that were blackened with hatred for me. His long unkempt moustache curled faintly into a loop at his boney cheeks. Hook was smiling in a purely evil grin, no doubt flattering himself on whatever malicious plan he had concocted.

When he spoke, his voice sounded like nails being dragged across a chalkboard. "Hello, Boy."

I sat up quickly and pulled Wendy so that she was slightly more upright as well. She stayed sleeping yet seemed a tad uneasy as if she knew who was standing her bedroom with us. Suddenly thankful for the dark night that hid my injuries from Hook, I spit out, "What do you want, codfish?"

"You," The pirate growled low, "But your whore would work nicely as well."

"Don't call her that," I hissed between clenched teeth as I held onto Wendy tighter.

"I shall call and do to her whatever I please."

"Over my dead body." I shouted rather loudly.

"Very well, Pan." He grins and takes a step closer to Wendy and me. I jolted forward and snarled then heaved in pain coming from my shattered ribs. He looked puzzled for a second then stormed forward and yanked the covers off the bed revealing my bandaged wounds. His actions awakened Wendy and she gasped at the sight of the pirate towering over her. She clung to me in panic and started to breathe heavily and shakily. I swiftly took hold of her around her waist and shifted her position over me and to the other side of the bed farthest away from Hook.

The dark captain chuckled coldly and turned towards the window. "Well Pan, seems you have made my business here much easier than I predicted."

"You have no business here, pirate. Leave now and I will overlook your intrusion." I tried to sound grown up and like a true prince instead of the proud and insolent youth Hook remembered me as.

"Look at you acting all grown up." Hook snickered.

"In case you haven't noticed, I have grown up." I answered sternly.

"Is that what you have been doing all this time? Growing up?" Hook interrogated.

I gulped realizing this will be the first Wendy has heard of me staying in England. "I have been in England during the days and Neverland during the nights of the past five years so I could watch over both my worlds; Wendy and Neverland." Wendy looked up at me with pure love and admiration.

"You watched over me for five years?" She asked me as if she was unable to believe it herself.

"Didn't you hear me correctly? You are my world; I couldn't just forget you."

Tears filled her eyes and one slipped down her cheek. I reached out my hand and using my thumb, I softly wiped away her single tear. She smiled and looked up at me again with her eyes bursting with love.

"Give me a break," Scuffed Hook as he walked around the bed to Wendy's side. He tried to touch her soft curls that framed her beautiful face but I jerked my arm across her. She lay helpless under my chest like a young foul hiding beneath his mother's protective body.

"Get away from her." I hissed in a low voice.

Surprisingly, Hook held up his hands and took a step back. I felt most proud of myself for protecting Wendy so boldly and talking down a pirate who wanted nothing more than to spill my blood. However; my pride was short-lived because before I could react, Hook jumped forward and bashed me across the face with his hook, sending me flailing off my side of the bed.

"Peter!" Wendy screeched in worry for me but I was more concerned about her. Ignoring my raging pains in my side and arm, I shot up to my feet and was ready to fight the Captain. Wendy saw me rise and leaped off the bed and to my side. I pushed her behind me and pulled out my dagger which had miraculously remained tied to my shorts throughout my misadventures of the day.

Hook grinned, beckoning the inevitable fight between us. I thrust Wendy farther behind me so that her back was pinned against her door.

"Run, Wendy." I commanded through gritting teeth while facing Hook.

"I'm not leaving you, Peter!" She pleaded, her thick English accent slurring the 'e' and 'r', making my name sound like a type of bread.

"Wendy, go. I don't make time for this." I turned around to face her to see if the terrified look in my eyes would persuade her to leave the room. But it was when I saw the terrified look in _her_ eyes that I realized my mistake.

Hook took his chance when I was distracted and clocked me right on the back of the head. This hit being the most recent of many blows to the head today, took me down to my knees and blurred my vision and hearing.

"Peter!" I heard Wendy scream but it sounded as if I were under water. Her voice bubbled and faltered making it hard to make out what she was screaming.

Next thing I knew, I was pulled to my feet by my hair and I let out a bellowing cry. I felt the icy coldness of a hook sliding slowly across my throat. Then, I felt the hotness of Hook's putrid breath as he whispered in my ear," I could kill you now but you deserve to suffer as you made me suffer." And with that he threw me back down to the floor with a crash as I hit a tray of silver tea cups that were sitting on a mahogany side table.

My vision was extremely cloudy and I wasn't sure if it was from pain, tears, or the blows to the head. Then I heard something that made my blood run cold. Wendy's screams.

I staggered to my feet and warily said, "Let her go; It's me you want." I was breathing heavily and was seeing double. I was bent over in pain and exhaustion yet I still attempted to make a stand. I had to for Wendy. She is my everything; my world; I am letting her go without a fight.

The Captain chuckled devilishly and released Wendy, who had been held forcefully in his arms with his hook grazing across her neck, thankfully without piercing her skin. She tried to run towards my direction but Hook backhanded her across her face, sending her sprawling to the floor limp.

Drawing my dagger, I charged at him full of rage for hitting My Wendy. He blocked my blow and came down above me. Quickly changing my speed and direction, I spun around him and was ready to impale his black heart through his back when he reached back with his sword and stabbed me in my right side. The bandages that were for my cracked ribs suddenly fill with blood and I come crashing once again to the bedroom floor.

I was losing a lot of blood very quickly, not to mention the fight as well. Hook went over to Wendy and picked her up, throwing her unconscious body over his shoulder. I reached out my arm and opened my mouth but no sound came out. Tears poured out my eyes and down my face as I imagined what his plans would be for her. Then I saw a sign of hope.

Wendy's eyes opened widely and before Hook even knew she had awoken, she brought up her knee and knocked him in the jaw. He staggered backwards and fell into the window seat. Wendy came running to my rescue and pressed the bed sheets against my gushing wound.

"Run." I mouth to her but I know she wouldn't listen. Before I could warn her Hook hit her on top of the head and her body went limp beside me. I roll to my side and try to pull her close to me but a hook scrapes across my arm. The dark and sinister man grabs her and takes off out of the window, flying far away from me and towards Neverland.

What were once blurry items have distorted into shapes and colors then darkness as I sat in a pool of my own blood and tears, worrying about my truly lost girl…


	9. Chapter 9:Light at the End of the Tunnel

Peter's POV

Chapter 9:

There is a cold wet rag that is being dragged slowly across my forehead. Was that Wendy? Oh thank Gods, It was only a dream. A horrid terrifying dream that I hope I never experience again. My eyes are still closed because I am strangely tired but I know I am still in Wendy's bed. My head is throbbing and my side is numb. . Is this still from the fall? I slowly open my right eye and peek out at whoever is cooling my head. Michael stands over me, looking down with watery eyes.

"Oh, Peter, you're alive!" The young boy throws his arms around my neck and hugs tightly while crying what I assume are tears of joy.

"Of course I am, Michael," I chuckle, feeling warm inside at his delight. "Don't cry, buddy, I'm alright. What happened?" I stroke the back of his blonde head to comfort him. His shaky breathing returns to normal and he slowly sits back up on the side of the bed

"You were passed out on the floor… You were covered in blood, Peter."

The realization that I wasn't dreaming hit me like a cannon.

I sit up and grip Michael by his arms. "Where's Wendy?!" Michael, where is she?!" I shout as I shake his little body by his arms.

Michael's eyes show intense fear at my actions and he just cries out, "GONE, PETER! We don't know what happened?! She was gone and you were half dead on the floor. You looked like you had been stabbed."

My eyes open widely and I gently push Michael aside and swing my legs off the side of the bed. She can't be gone. She can't-. I drop my head into my hands and cry for a second. Then suddenly jumping up from the bed I shout out in rage. The world is spinning around me, taunting me to try and save her, knowing I am not well enough to do so. Stumbling, I run to the door of the bedroom and take off down the stairs.

John sees me and runs to my side. "Peter?! What are you doing out of-"

"I have to go," I blurt out,"I have to go save Wendy. Hook stole her and she-she needs me, John, she needs me." I am teetering from side to side and speaking so quickly I doubt he even understood me.

"Okay, Peter, calm down." John tries to help me regain my balance but it's no use.

"No! I have to go, John, s-she needs-" I stutter as tears roll down my face, choking up my words. I feel so empty without her. The more I think about what hook could be doing to her, the more I cry. I tear away from John and hustle to the door.

"Peter, no!" is all I hear as I take off. I slide down the front steps and stumble into the street. A rushing automobile comes at me with its horn blaring. I leap to the right to avoid the car and roll in the way of another oncoming vehicle. I brace for the impact then abruptly get yanked to my feet and pushed to sidewalk. The car comes by beeping its horn and shouting at my foolishness. My rescuer, John, sits beside me on the sidewalk, panting heavily.

"What were you thinking?! You don't know your way around London! And no one can know who you are and that you are real!" John scolds in between breathes.

"I don't know. I just need to save her, John." I sound helpless and feel like it too.

"Well you can't save anyone in the physical shape that you are in! Now let's get you inside before you do something else stupid and it looks like you ripped your stitches also." John shakes his head and I notice my bandaged side is seeping through with bright red blood.

John helps me to my feet and we go back inside to greet a red eyed Michael.

"Peter are you- wait what happen-?"

"We will explain later. Go get the things from earlier. This fool ripped his stitches." John glares at me and I just hang my head.

Michael nods and runs up the stairs. Once he is gone, John motions me to the living room sofa and I sulk over to lie down. He sits down on the coffee table next to the couch where Wendy's smashed cigarette from earlier lays as ashes in a ceramic bowl.

"Okay, Peter, I want you to calmly tell me what happened to Wendy."

I open my mouth to speak then close it again when I feel a lump form in my throat. Struggling to control my emotions, I take a deep breathe. Michael comes down the stairs and joins John on the table. In his hands are a sewing needle and a wad of fishing line.

"John, do you know what you're doing?"

"Look I fixed you the first time. I saw this in a picture show once, just trust me and tell us what happened to our sister." John seems to be more focused on hearing the painful story than to worry about his doctoring abilities. He bits his bottom lip as he strains his eyes to thread the needle with the fishing line. While he does this, Michael unwraps my middle and I gasp when I see the huge gash in my side.

John snorts at my reaction and says, "It was worse before."

I gulp and then ask, "How long was I bleeding out before you found me?"

"We heard Wendy scream and then a crash but by the time we got upstairs, she was gone and you were on the floor, covered in blood." Michael tells me. "Where is she, Peter?"

"Hook. He has been looking for me for five years to seek his revenge on me. He must have heard that I was hiding out here and-"

"Wait, so you weren't here to be with us? You were here so you could hide from Hook?!" John shouts as he jumps to his feet in anger.

"No, I didn't mean it like that! John, I stayed here because I love you guys! I am not afraid of Hook in the least but now that he has Wendy, he has me. He knows it, Wendy knows it, and I know it. But it's not stopping me from going to save her. It's me he wants to suffer. I'll suffer for the rest of my life if it means Wendy and you boys remain unharmed!"

John slowly sits back down and apologizes. He picks up the needle again and threads it quickly then ties a knot. "This will sting a little, Peter. Just hold this stick in your mouth and squeeze Michael's hand when it hurts."

I take the stick and place it in between my teeth. Michael looks at me with a worried look and holds out his hand for me. I take it and close my eyes preparing for the pain. John gulps and then wipes over my wound with a clean cloth to sterilize it.

"Alright. Here goes nothing." And I feel a prick then hear a collection of tinkling bells.

"TINKERBELLE!" I shout out in delight and the boys get broad smiles across their faces. The tiny fairy buzzes around our heads speaking so quickly, I can't even keep up with her. The boys have puzzled looks on their faces because they cannot understand her bells which are how she speaks.

"Tink, TINK! Calm down! I can't keep up with you. What is going on?! Have you seen Wendy?! Is she okay?!"

Tink lands on my shoulder and tells me to hush. She needs to fix me first; that girl can wait a few extra minutes besides her rescue is hopeless unless I am in good enough condition to be able to fight Hook. Tink has always been jealous of Wendy. Actually, Tink is jealous of just about anything and everything; that's why her dress is a bright green color; green is the color of jealously after all. She flies down and lands on my stomach. Stepping around my wound, she examines me like a medic arriving to a scene.

She tells me my ribs are broken which I already assumed and that my cut from Hook's sword is pretty deep.

"I figured as much." I say in agreement," How's my arm?"

Tink flutters to my shoulder again and walks gently down my injured arm, examining it like she did with my chest. She confirms that it is indeed broke and asks if Hook did all this.

"No… Wendy and I had a bad fall yesterday. I was the one who took most of the impact."

Tink shakes her head and then soars above me. "Ready to be healed?" she jingles as she conjures up a large amount of pixie dust in the air. I smile and close my eyes as she thrusts the glittering dust upon my chest and arm. My skin feels as though I were standing in the bright sun on a summer day. Then I open my eyes and move my arm slightly to test it out. Realizing Tink's magic had done its job, I leap to my feet in joy.

"Oh thank you, Tink!"

She twirls around my head in delight of my good health and for a moment I forgot about Hook. The boys bring me back to reality, begging Tink to update them on their sister. She rings out that all she knows is that Wendy is alive. I translate to the boys and a rush of reassurance comes over them both.

"Now that I am better, I can save her! I will leave at once!" I leap into flight consumed with happy thoughts of rescuing Wendy.

"You will do no such thing!" Tink rattles at me crossly. "We need to come up with a plan, Peter, you cannot just walk into a large trap such as this one without a plan."

"I don't have time to plan! I need to leave right now I don't care what the cost is; if it is my life then so be it, as long as Wendy is safe." I say to Tink.

She gives me a stern look then clutters," Fine! Go get yourself killed; see if I care!"

"Tink, I don't want to leave you like this. Come on."

"I have missed you Peter. I just don't want to see you hurt. What if I am not there next time to heal you?"

"I will be alright, Tink. Peter Pan never loses."

"That's because he never had any weaknesses; now he has three." She points at the boys and they gulp, unaware of what we are discussing.

"Tinnnkkkk…" I warn her to stop talking about them in such a way. "I admit, I love them and I know that it makes me vulnerable but it also makes me stronger. See how I am flying right now? They give me these happy thoughts. I can save Wendy without harming either of us, but if one of us needs to suffer to save the other it will be me and I will do so willingly because Hook will not leave Wendy and her brothers alone otherwise."

She nods in understanding then gives me a kiss on the cheek. I smile my smug grin at her and she chuckles. The boys laugh along as if they understood our conversation perfectly.

"See you soon, boys." I say as I wrap them in my arms for a goodbye hug.

"We know, Peter." Says Michael as he hides his face in my chest.

I release them and strike my signature pose. With my hands on hips and my chest puffed out I smile and then crow. The boys join in and then I rise off the ground still smiling widely.

"Second star to the right and straight on till morning!" I shout as I fly out the window I usually spied from. _I'm coming, Wendy. Just hold on. I'll save you, I promise. _


	10. Chapter 10: Hope is Still Alive

**Thank you all for the kind reviews and I want to apologize for not posting sooner. Life is busy at the moment. However, I wrote this one during class when I probably should have been studying but oh well. I will warn you that this chapter was a couple dark and sinister moments but just bear with me, there will be a happy ending for this chapter. (spoiler alert) Keep them reviews coming and please enjoy another long chapter of You Can Fly in Wendy's POV. And as usual I will end my author note with a quote ; ) **

_**Wendy, run away with me. I know I sound crazy. Don't you see what you do to me. I wanna be a lost boy. The last chance of a better reality. **_

Chapter 10:

I awake to a knock at the door. I crawl up into a ball and tuck my knees under my dress. Oh, my poor dress. It is covered in dirt and torn in many different places. The once bright blue fabric has faded into a cloudy robin's egg color that is speckled with brown stains. The sleeves that did reach my wrists are now torn to my elbows allowing the bruises on my wrists to be easily seen. The collar of my dress is ratty and spotted with blood stains. Each of the stains are from different times when Hook tortured me by either bashing me with the side of his hook or his fist.

I have endured about two days of hourly abuse. Each time Hook made sure I remembered that Peter hadn't come to save me yet and had probably died because of the stab wound he gave him. I stayed strong when speaking to the pirate but inside I was starting to worry. The last time I saw Peter, he was in terrible shape. What if he had- No. I stop myself from thinking about that. He will come. I hope.

Slowly, the door opens and I hold my breath. Has it been an hour already? It seems like minutes ago Hook entered my damp chamber to give me my morning beating. A short, plump man sticks his head in the door frame.

"Good Morning, Miss Wendy."

"Oh it's you Mister Smee. I thought…" I say as I breathe out a sigh of relief.

"Its quite alright, miss, the captain is on the island with the crew restoring our inventory."

I gasp in delight and run to hug Smee.

"Does that mean I can leave the chamber?" I ask eagerly.

He chuckles, "Yes, my dear."

I quickly tear out of the dark room under the deck and take the stairs two at a time. Once on the deck of the ship, I breathe in the amazing fresh air. The deck is actually tidy and the wood is a warm red tinted color. And the best part; there is no one here. I spin around in my filthy dress basking in the bright Neverland sunlight. Mister Smee joins me on the deck and smiles at my joy.

Running up to him I grab his arms and playfully force him to partake in my happy dance. He laughs a hardy deep laugh and I laugh along with him. We prance along enjoying the sun's radiant beams on the ship's deck until the elderly man drops my hands and bends over in exhaust.

"That's all for me, my dear," He says in between chuckling breathes, "You go and look at the Island."

I run to the edge of the ship and look on at the once beautiful island of Neverland. The sight is devastating. The once bright green plant-life and shimmering waters are pale and dull. The trees droop and the water is churning like it is uneasy about something. Looking up, I notice that even though the sun is shining down on me, there are dark clouds surrounding the mountains of Neverland. This was not the island I remembered from my adventures with Peter. In fact, this is the complete opposite.

"Mister Smee.." I ask and the man slowly walks over to me and rests his hand gently on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Miss Wendy, I forgot about how it has changed since you last saw it." He shakes his head in disapproval.

"But why is it so umm so err-" I search my mind to find the right words to describe my beloved island.

"It's depressed, Miss." Smee answers with a emotionless voice as he stares out blankly at the sad land.

"Don't be silly, Smee, an island has no feelings." I am really puzzled by this.

"Wendy, my dear, you of all people should know Neverland is no normal place. There is much magic here."

"But who controls its magic?" I ask still slightly confused.

Smee smiles at me, "None other than Your Peter Pan."

I gasp silently. Peter controls Neverland? I knew he was the prince of this land but a sorcerer? It actually does make sense. Peter is gone and His island is depressed because he abandoned it. Only, it wasn't his fault. It was Hook's…

"Mister Smee?"

"Yes?"

"If the island is 'depressed', then why is there such a bright sun?"

"That, my dear, is a mystery but if I had to guess and I would say because of you."

"Me? Smee, I am not like Peter. I cannot control this land."

"Yes but the Indians have rumored about a certain person who can also control parts of Neverland. The person who has Pan's heart ."

I can't help but smile and blush like a silly school girl. "Oh Smee? You can't possible think that is me?"

He simply smiles and shrugs. "Miss Wend-" Smee's words are cut short from a shout coming from the island.

"SMEEEEE!" the captain yells out from the shore. "Quick into the chamber!" Smee hurries me of the deck and back down the stairs. I rush into the chamber and Smee pulls out the key to lock the door behind himself. "Stay strong, Miss Darling." Is all he says as he abruptly shuts the door. I wait till I hear the click of the lock then trudge over to my cot. _Oh, Peter, where are you?_

_(An hour passes)_

Suddenly, I hear footsteps coming down the stairs. Oh no. Not Hook. I shudder at the thought and, like a child, hide under my thin sheets. After waiting a few minutes, I grow curious and go press my ear against the door. Smee and the captain sound like they are talking.

"What are you so worried about Captain? The girl is locked away in the chamber there is no way Pan can get her if he is even on the island." Smee says.

"Don't talk to me like I'm crazy, Smee, I know I saw the boy. He was flying right above his old hideout, probably looking for those pesky Lost Boys." Snarls Hook.

Peter? I knew he would come! Overwhelm with happiness, I twirl around with hopes of Peter's rescue. Distracted by my happiness, I trip over a bucket and come crashing to the floor. The door flies open and Hook stomps in.

"What was that?!" He shouts obviously enraged.

Taking notice that the bucket was under the small window in the room, I say defiantly, "I was trying to escape this hell hole. What else?"

Hook glares and then swiftly slaps me across the face. Used to abuse, no tears form and I just Stay on the floor and say, "Is that the best you got, pirate?"His jaw sets to the side in anger and he bends down close to me and hisses, "I was just warming up."

Hook bashes me in the ear with his permanent weapon. There is an intense ringing in my head and I cover my ears to try to stop it with no prevail. The captain turns to Smee and speaks but the ringing limits my hearing. I only see Smee's shocked expression and then he turns and walks away, leaving me with Hook.

He walks over to me and speaks but I still can't hear him.

"What?" I ask.

He looks like he is laughing. The ringing is starting to fade away as he leans towards me and says, "How do you feel about heat?"

His statement makes absolutely no sense to me and I cock my head to the side in confusion. There is a knock then in walks Smee. In his hands are a pair of handcuffs and he says, "Everything is as you asked, cap'n." I notice a tear start to form in his eye. Hook smiles devilishly and grabs my greasy blonde curls. Letting out a scream of pain, I am pulled to my feet by my hair. Hook jerks his head towards me and Smee comes over to bind me with the handcuffs. I feel his tear hit my bare shoulder as he quietly whispers, "My apologizes, miss." Mister Smee walks away and leaves the room. Hook, still holding his tight grip on my hair, pulls me along.

Once on the deck of ship, I see my fate. There is a fire pit with burning coals and a pirate holding an iron rod in it. The pirate looks over at us and smiles.

"It's nice and hot, cap'n. Should leave the girl with a good reminder of her time aboard the Jolly Roger." he says.

Hook chuckles deeply and then walks over the fire pit still pulling me behind me like a puppy on a leash.

"See this, Whore. See how it burns for you. See how your precious Pan is no where to be seen." Hook shoves my face towards the flames and I stretch my neck upward to avoid the fire. Hook pulls me back away from it and pushes me into a shabby wooden chair that is placed in front of the chimnea. (A/N: metal firepit that is off the ground) Four pirates jump at me, each tying down either an arm or leg down to the chair. I try to fight it but I know it is no use. Then Captain Hook reaches for the branding iron and places the emblem at the end of it in front of my face so I can read it. It says "Property of J. Hook". My eyes grown wide and tears start to roll down my face. Hook smiles at my dismay and reaches out his hook. Using it, he slices away at the collar of my dress revealing my whole shoulder and almost my upper chest. Grimacing at the spot he chose, I close my eyes tightly and brace for the pain of the brand. After waiting a few minutes with no pain or burn I open my eyes. This is when Hook makes his move and plunges the hot iron onto my shoulder. The excruciating pain lasts for a second then I hear a crash. Peter flew down and tackled Hook into the chimnea. Fire spills across the deck and all the pirates jump to avoid the quickly spreading flames. Hook gets to his feet and realizes a section of his hair is flaming. The captain lets out a howl of fright then slices off his black locks.

Peter noticed Hook was distracted so he took his chance and cut me loose. Jumping up from the chair, I try to hug him but my wrists are still bound by the handcuffs. Instead of embracing, Peter's swoops me up bridal style and takes off towards his now beaming with beauty island.


End file.
